he_examswikiaorg-20200213-history
Midlands Exam Centres
These exam centres have either taken external candidates in the past, or have indicated that they would consider it. Please feel free to add or edit information '- we rely on the home-ed community to keep this up to date. It's easiest to edit if you create a Wikia account first, but you could also just leave a comment below and we'll add any centres mentioned to the main list. = '''West Midlands ' '''Hereford [http://www.theherefordacademy.org.uk/ The Hereford Academy] Marlbrook Road, Hereford, HR2 7NG A school and sixth form which takes private candidates, described as 'Excellent' by a home educator. Please note as at January 2019 Hereford Academy no longer accept external candidates. Coventry [http://www.tutorsandexams.uk/ Tutors and Exams '''] Warwick Lane, '''Coventry, CV1 2HA. Private exam centre for IGCSE, GCSE and A Levels. Close to Birmingham airport and in the centre of Coventry. Set up specifically for external candidates, will do foreign language speaking assessments, access arrangements etc. http://www.tutorsandexams.uk/ One family's experience: I attended an Open Day at 'Tutors and Exams' in Coventry in January 2017. I was incredibly impressed by their 'Can Do' attitude towards access arrangements (given enough notice), breadth of subjects offered and the fact they offer all the exam boards and exams three times a year, as per each board's schedule. They are keen to work with the home ed community to help hook them up with the resources they need to do exams; with local tutors or distance learning organizations and to offer whatever exam any home edder wants to do! They offer mocks cheaply and easily. They try not to put more than 25 in a room so for popular exams eg Maths in the summer, they use lots of rooms of 25 students. HOWEVER, we haven't done any exams with them yet so can't yet vouch for them. But very promising. One family's experience: ''I've had a significant amount of contact and experience with Tutors and Exams, because of my work within the home ed community. They are very helpful and experienced. 2 of my children have written exams with them, and had a very positive experience. They are very organised and capable. Not cheap, but excellent support and service. They now have branches in Bolton and Wimbledon too, and looking to expand. '''Birmingham' [https://www.aectuition.co.uk/ Academic Enrichment Centre]- Hall Green, Birmingham B28 8LF. Private Tuition and Examination Centre for GCSE, IGCSE, O Level and A Levels. Approved Centre for AQA, OCR, WJEC, CIE and Edexcel, plus Cambridge Pre-U. GCSE and A-level science practicals and Cambridge Biology, Chemistry and Physics Practicals. Language Oral Examinations. Examination Officer: Gill Hesketh 0121 7779444 Comment on exams group, February 2020:. " I can confirm that AEC is still operational and open to external candidates... Apparently registered with all the main examination boards...science practicals can also be done there - although cost for those may put many off. Son has just passed his functional skills maths with them. They could not have been more helpful. " Son has just passed his functional skills maths with them. They could not have been more helpful. We are now embarking on more. So THANK YOU, because I found them via your wiki details. �� Al-Furqan Community College, Warwick Road, Solihull B91 3HG 0121 777 8666. Examinations Officer : Jill Hesketh listed previously on the wiki is Reddings Lane, B11 3EY, which was probably taken from the AQA website, but this is the address for the primary school, so might be incorrect Birchfield Independent Girls School, 30 Beacon Hill, Aston, B6 6JU, 0121 327 7707. Examination Officer : Wajeeha Zeshan [http://www.englishandmaths.com/examination-centre/ EMST Tuition and Exam Centre] (English Maths Science Tuition and Examinations Centre)- private exam centre. Does foreign language speaking assessments, on-screen Functional Skills testing, and A-level science practicals. Prices £200 for a 2-paper written-only IGCSE. Have not had any feedback from home educators yet. Note: from the website, they appear to have 4 centres in Sparkhill, Handsworth, Oldbury and Stechford. There is an exam application form on their website. Flexible Learning Centre, 210 Slade Road, Erdington, B23 7RJ, 0121 554 7918. Examination Officer : Laura Grigg Kimichi school Acocks green, Birmingham 0121 679 5298. The head is happy to have external candidates register with them. They are a very small school so exam rooms will be super quiet and relaxed. Their "exams responsibilities" PDF from 2018 states that "The centre accepts limited entries from private candidates." [https://www.facebook.com/MESchoolOfExcellence/ ME school of excellence and examination centre] , Balsall Heath, Birmingham, 0121 446 4902. Private examination and tuiton centre. Registered for Pearson Edexcel, wjec, AQA and OCR examination boards. Caters for all examinations. They are a small school, thus it is very quiet and cosy. Birmingham City Council's Elective Home Education Unit may also be able to provide details of local exam centres. 0121 464 7215. home.education@birmingham.gov.uk Sandwell [http://www.sandwellvalleyschool.org/ Sandwell Valley School] West Bromwich jhall@sandwellcct.org.uk 0121 679 7522 [https://www.halesowen.ac.uk/ Halesowen College] Halesowen, B63 3NA -''' Email: info@halesowen.ac.uk 0121 602 7777 [http://www.perryfieldshigh.sandwell.sch.uk '''Perryfields High School] Oldbury, B68 0RG - Email:' '''admin@perrys.org.uk 0121 421 7979 '''Shropshire' Wrekin College, Wellington, TF1 3BH contact Judith Sammons 01952 265663 or email jsammons@wrekincollege.com (doesn’t do Cambridge board). [http://www.communitycollegebc.org.uk/ The Community College] - Bishop’s Castle, 'Shropshire, SY9 5AY. CIE exam centre (may do other boards too). Contact Shona Glover, Examinations Officer on 01588 63825 ''One family's experience: "We phoned the LA and, although they tried incredibly hard to refer us back to Edexcel, when it became clear that I was happy to stay on the phone all day insisting that Edexcel had referred us to the LA ,they gave a huge sigh and passed me onto Family Services, who were very sympathetic and passed me onto the Schools Effectiveness Unit, who were extremely sympathetic and phoned schools in the area, until they found an exam officer who would help. As it turns out, we cannot sit Edexcel exams at this school as they are not a registered centre – but we are sitting two AQA GCSEs there. Meantime, we discovered a local private school who are an IGCSE centre who are happy for us to sit the IGCSEs there. Both schools will be charging at cost – we have been given the ball park figure of no more than £60 per exam. '''Worcestershire Norton College'''Crucible Business Park, Woodbury Lane, '''Norton, Worcester, WR5 2PU Tel 01905 359257 - "the person to speak to is Josh Williams. It's a small college nr to J7 of the M5. My daughter recently took an iGCSE there and they were really helpful and friendly. They are keen to help HE children take exams, offer November sittings as well - and even a mock should you want one - though this is the same charge as the exam, which was £75. " longer offering January sittings - 2017 onwards Worcester Sixth Form College - Spetchley Road, Worcester WR5 2LU Accepts external candidates for summer and January exams, including language orals. Contact Alison Finch, Exams Assistant on 01905 362624 or email exams@wsfc.ac.uk . They are registered with Edexcel and CIE and AQA and WJEC. Admin fee is £130 plus the cost of the entries. IGCSE’s cost £40.30 each. East Midlands Derbyshire, Leicestershire, Lincolnshire, Northamptonshire, Nottinghamshire and Rutland. Derbyshire [https://www.queenelizabeths.derbyshire.sch.uk/examinations.php Queen Elizabeth's Grammar School] - Ashbourne - says they accept external candidates only for those living within the catchment area, and for only the exact syllabuses they are doing themselves. May accept private candidates for practicals/ controlled assessments, with the agreement of a teacher at the school. Derby College has a page of information for external candidates and an online contact form for you to ask about the exams you wish to take. Boards: AQA, Edexcel, OCR, WJEC - but apparently only subjects their own students take. Cost: £80 per subject for GCSEs and £80 for unit for A-levels. Written and online exams only. [https://www.nswlearning.org/what-we-offer/nswlearning-exam-centre/ NSWLearning (formerly NorthStarWorldwide]) Dronfield, Derbyshire - Exam centre and online course provider, run by former home-educators. Highly recommended by home-educating families. Also able to undertake Access Arrangement assessments for CAiE at very reasonable rates. NSWLearning has offered CAiE exams for a number of years. NSWLearning is no longer an exam centre for OCR and Edexcel and the June 2020 exam session will be the final time that they run as an exam centre.. Leicestershire [http://www.alihsaancollege.org/ Al Ihsaan Community College] in Leicester LE1 offer at least Edexcel, about £50/paper. Will accommodate oral exams if you bring your tutor to conduct it. Email exams@alihsaancollege.org Tel 01162 161494 [https://alphatutorials.org/ Alpha Tutorials] - 308 Melton Road, Leicester, LE4 7SL (Opposite the Rushey Mead Academy School). "Accepts private candidates, but not for Cambridge exams. Best to phone rather than email" Brooke House College ''' 12 Leicester Rd, '''Market Harborough, LE16 7AU was accepting private candidates, including for Cambridge exams, but (as of 2019) they could be stopping. They have a new exams officer and it's under review. [https://www.lgs-senior.org.uk/external-exams Leicester Grammar Schoo'''l], London Road, '''Great Glen, LE8 9FL. Independent School and registered centre for AQA, CIE, Edexcel, OCR, WJEC/Eduqas. Accept external candidates for GCSE/IGCSE and A-level at the discretion of the Head of Centre. Unable to provide Access Arrangements for external candidates due to JCQ regulations requiring schools to generate their own evidence to demonstrate it as the candidate's "normal way of working". Cannot accommodate external candidates for subjects with an NEA component (so no coursework or practical exams and no endorsements unless carried forward from a previous series) but may be able to accept candidates for AQA Modern Foreign Languages (French, German, Spanish) and CIE IGCSE Italian. Fees: exam boards' entry fees + £60/qualification admin fee + £15/hr invigilation fee; additional fees may be charged if an exam falls outside normal school hours and for Speaking exams. Contact: examsoffice@leicestergrammar.org.uk. [http://www.wigstoncollege.org/about-us/ Wigston College] Station Road, Wigston, '''Leicestershire. LE18 2DS Contact Sindy Kaur, exam officer, on exams@wigstoncollege.org No language gcse due to speaking element. '''Lincolnshire [http://www.christs-hospital.lincs.sch.uk/ Lincoln Christ's Hospital School]Wragby Road, Lincoln LN2 4PN Independent school accepting external candidates in 2016. [http://www.lincolnminsterschool.co.uk/ Lincoln Minster School] Upper Lindum St, Lincoln LN2 5RW Independent school, accepting externals as of 2016. [http://www.priorywitham.co.uk/ The Priory Witham Academy], Lincoln - Tel: 01522 871 390 or Email: cbrown@prioryacademies.co.uk Northamptonshire [http://www.bosworthcollege.com/ Bosworth Independent College] Barrack Road, Northampton, NN2 6AF Offer Edexcel and AQA to private candidates. Exams officer is Alison Barnes. Nottinghamshire [http://www.queenelizabeths-ac.org.uk/ Queen Elizabeth's Academ'''y] '''Mansfield, Nottinghamshire [http://wsnl.co.uk/college/ Worksop College] independent school - Tel: 01909 537100 or Email: ja@worksopcollege.notts.sch.uk Category:German